The Legend of Blank Flank
by hunterz263
Summary: When a colt is born smart, everypony thought he would be the first to get his mark in his class. The exact opposite is true actually. Now Blank Flank must try anything to get his mark and regain a normal life.


It was late and like any night for a young colt, it was time to go to bed. But this colt would not sleep until he heard a bed-time story. His father knew this. Most of the time the father would tell a very boring story to his son. Tonight however was different since the colt requested a particular type of story.

"Daddy, I want to hear a scary story tonight" the young colt said.

"What? You never like scary things. Remember when I took you to see 'The Mare in the Moon'?" the father replied.

"I know dad, but I was younger back than."

"Are you sure son, I mean the only one I have is really sad."

"Yes dad I'm sure" the colt said with assurance in his voice.

"OK son. Let me tell you 'The Legend of Blank Flank'" the father replied.

. . . . .

It was a sunny day in Ponyville, and today was a special day since another pony was being born today. Back in those days, it was pretty rare for a baby to be born back then. The population was really small compared to what it is today. Inside Ponyville's small clinic, the baby was born without any complications. The parents could not wait to spend the next few years of their lives raising a child. The new born was an earth pony colt. Unfortunately, what he looked like is lost to history.

"Daddy how long ago did this story happen?" the young colt said interrupting his father.

"No one knows, however some say it took place 90 years ago" the colt's father replied.

Continuing on, as with any baby colt, Blank Flank would always play. His parents constantly bought him new toys to play with. After months of buying playful toys, Blank Flank's parents decided to put his brain to the test. They bought him a very simple four piece puzzle. Amazingly, Blank Flank did it in 10 seconds. His parents were impressed and decided it was too easy for him. They then tried a twenty piece puzzle on him, which he solved in 2 minutes. Soon enough, they gave him a 100 piece puzzle. It took him a while, but Blank Flank completed the puzzle in two hours. His parents were stunned, Blank Flank was a genius.

Soon Blank Flank started to speak. His parents decided to push his vocabulary. After months of teaching him simple words, his parents started to teach him advance words. To their surprise he could not only say them, but he also retained them and knew their definitions. Blank Flank's parents were stunned with his huge advancement in learning that they decided to put him in school. The school board thought they were crazy since Blank Flank was not at the required age. But after lots of persuasion and demonstrations, Blank Flank was in school early.

"Daddy, where is the scary part?" The young colt interrupted.

"Be patient son, every scary story has to build up to the scary parts" his father replied.

"Fine" the colt replied with annoyance in his voice.

Blank Flank might have been the youngest and smallest in the class, but his brain was way more ahead than anypony else in his class. He was the star student in his class, always making hundreds on his test and homework. With Blank Flank getting all of the attention from his teacher, the other fillies and colts started to get jealous of him. Soon enough, everypony in class started to insult him.

"Hey, Mr. know it all, you may have the brains of the class, but I have the looks" A filly said to Blank Flank

"Oh yeah. Well let me tell you something, I've seen the way other colts look at you. They often see you as a harlot, you know sometimes having good looks isn't always a good thing" Blank Flank replied.

"What does that even mean?!" the filly asked angrily.

"I don't know you tell me, tramp."

"GAH!, your really rude you know that."

"Hey, I only insult back when others insult me. If you didn't insult me, I would have called you radiant."

"Oh let me guess you won't tell me what that means either?" the filly said with anger.

"It means you are pretty" Blank Flank replied with a bit of a blush in his face.

"Oh, really?" the filly nervously.

Blank Flank simply nodded his head. Blank Flank always had a crush on this particular filly.

. . . . .

"Wait a second dad, is there romance in this story?" the father's son asked?

"You will just have to find out" the father replied.

. . . . .

Soon Blank Flank built up the guts to tell the filly how he felt.

"Hey, Silver Heart" Blank Flank said nervously.

"Oh great it's Mr. know it all. What are you here for, to insult me with big words I don't know" Silver Heart said.

"Actually no. I'm actually here to tell you something. Remember the time a few weeks ago when you said that I had the brains while you had the looks."

"Yeah I remember. You called me that one word. I asked my mom what it meant. That was really mean of you to say!"

"I know, I felt like an abomination that day."

"A what!?"

"I felt like a monster that day" Blank Flank said, tears building up in his eyes.

"Oh, are you going to cry? You deserve it for what you have been calling everypony in the class."

"No, I'm saving them."

"Saving them, for what?"

"Well remember when I called you radiant."

"Yes. That was really nice of you to say. Why is that important?"

"Well, you see, I kinda... ki... Oh I can't deny it, I really like you Silver Heart" Blank Flank said, looking away from Silver Heart. Silver Heart said nothing for several seconds and Blank Flank came to a realization that Silver Heart didn't like him. Blank Flank looked at Silver Heart again to see she was crying.

Blank Flank was going to give her a hug, but was stopped when she kissed him. This sent a wave of shock through Blank Flank, but he didn't care, he was kissing the filly he had a crush on for months. Blank Flank broke the kiss and was turning red all over his body. Silver Heart noticed and giggled a little, which in turn made Blank Flank turn even more red.

"Hey I'm really sorry that I've been mean to you all those months, can you ever forgive me?" Silver Heart said.

"I already have" Blank Flank replied. "So does this mean we are a couple?"

"Yes"

Blank Flank could not be any happier with the answer. He soon started to hop around in circles due to excitement. Silver Heart stopped him and said she had to get home. They said their goodbyes and Blank Flank and Silver Heart were off to home.

. . . . .

A couple of years past and most of Blank Flank's classmates had gotten their cutie marks. Blank Flank still did not have his and soon enough, he was being insulted again. Being called a 'blank flank' made him laugh, since he knew the term was overused. However as more years past, his class was getting closer to graduation and Blank Flank was still without his cutie mark. Soon it was graduation day and Blank Flank was utterly humiliated when he was called to walk across a stage in front of everypony's parents and show off his shiny flank.

Silver Heart was starting to be affected since she was dating a full-grown colt with no cutie mark. This brought a lot of negative attention to her. Now it was Silver Heart's turn to tell Blank Flank how she felt.

"Honey?" Silver Heart said.

"Yes Silver Heart?" Blank Flank replied.

"We've been dating for years now."

"Indeed we have, and they have been the greatest."

"Yes I know, but I think we need to see other ponies."

This sent a look of heart-break on Blank Flank's face. "But why? I thought you were happy with me?" Blank Flank replied tears forming in his eyes.

"I am, it's just. The lack of your cutie mark is bringing a lot of negative attention to me. I just can't have that. I'm so sorry" Silver Heart said firmly.

"o..ok" Blank Flank replied now on the verge of crying.

Silver Heart took one last look at Blank Flank and left, never to see him again. Blank Flank than started to cry for hours. He was not only crying because Silver Heart left him, but also because he never told her that he loved her.

. . . . .

"There son, all the romance stuff is over" The father said to his son.

"But, that's sad. Do they ever see each other again?" The son replied.

"I'm afraid not son. Silver Heart left Blank Flank for good."

. . . . .

After the breakup, Blank Flank fell into a deep depression. He was not only sad that the love of his life left him, but also the fact he was a full-grown colt without a cutie mark. The first in history in fact. He then decides to try all sorts of things until he got his cutie mark. He built, programmed, designed, invented, created and did many things. But none of them got his mark, so he gave up. He wasn't going to let a cutie mark stop him from living a normal life.

Ponyville however was. The town started to grow suspicious of him since he did not have his cutie mark. Many of the town's ponies started to ignore him, some of them even refusing to sell him anything. It started to get worse for Blank Flank. Sometimes when he entered a store, not only was he not served but he was also threatened. Many of the store owners held him at gun-point and told him to get out. Blank Flank told the police but they didn't listen since he was 'different' from everypony else. It didn't stop there. Blank Flank was starting to run out of bits and needed a job. The residents of Ponyville however refused to take him into their work families. Bakers would say he was infected and did not want to spread his "disease" around. Store clerks said being a blank flank meant bad bartering. Engineers said he would be slow at building. Pretty much everypony had an excuse for not letting him have the job.

While he was walking one day, Blank Flank saw a poster saying

_Having a hard time getting a job? Your current job not paying enough? We understand. Come to the alley near Ponyville's libary for more information_

Blank Flank figured he had nothing left to lose so he went to the alley that night. He than saw a single earth pony with a very large scar across his face.

"Hello there, I take it you saw the poster?" the earth pony asked.

"Yes I did, is this a job or something?" Blank Flank asked.

"Yes it is actually. But let me ask you something, how do you feel about killing another pony?"

Blank Flank was a little stunned at this question, but since he had no money, everypony in Ponyville hated him, and he was insulted ever since he was a young colt, Blank Flank figured he had the guts to kill.

"I have no problem with it" Blank Flank replied with a sadistic grin.

"Good, follow me than."

. . . . .

Five years have passed since Blank Flank was offered to do some wet-work for a large corporation. Much like how he was the star pupil of his class back when he was a young colt, Blank Flank was the idol of all of his co-workers. Blank Flank proved to be an excellent assassin. His kills were silent, quick, and deadly. He would never leave a trace of his involvement in any way. He had already taken out close to 40 targets. Yet even with all this success, he still had no cutie mark, not even murder brought him his cutie mark. However Blank Flank did not care, he loved his new job. He never thought being an assassin would be this fun, but it was.

Being this good of an assassin also brought Blank Flank a lot of enemies. His corporation had many enemies. Close to 15 rival corporations joined together to take down his. While they had the numbers, Blank Flank's corporation had the skilled assassins. Any planned attack was met with a quick death as the enemy corporation's leaders fell at his hooves.

Blank Flank's corporation also had it's allies. Three other corporations were on Blank Flanks's side. And much like his corporation, they also had skilled assassins. Something they had however was an army. Blank Flank and his co-workers questioned this and the answer was given to them. Turns out, they were going into a full on secret war with the enemy alliance. Tanks, buggies, automatic rifles, missile launchers, they were all ready for a full on invasion to the enemy corporations property. Blank Flank never asked why they were doing this. Deciding things were getting to risky, Blank Flank left his wet-work lifestyle and returned to Ponyville to live a normal life.

. . . . .

Even after years of living with them, leaving, and then returning, the town still did not accept him. Store clerks still threatened him, ponies still ignored him, and ponies refused to give him a job. He got lucky however as a locale bar took him in as a bartender. After many years of feeling different, Blank Flank felt normal. He had a job and a home and he was happy at that.

Many months passed and Blank Flank started to feel miserable again. He missed the risky life style of being an assassin. Being a bartender was fun once in a while when a fight broke out, but ever since that fancy bar was built in town, business slowed down drastically.

While he was walking home one night, Blank Flank saw an old face that was suppose to be six feet under.

"You" Blank Flank said in shock.

"Yes me. Remember when you shot me in the head. I died that day" The angry colt said.

"But I got your body and we sent it to the disposal unit, how did you get out?"

"Oh turns out one of my buddies was alive down there and revived me back to life."

"What are you doing here?" Blank Flank said in fear.

"I came back for revenge" The angry colt said going into a fighting stance.

"Wait, please. I know I tried to kill you and all, but that was just..."

Blank Flank was about to finish his sentence when the angry colt punched him straight in the face.

"Come on fight me!" The colt said.

"Your going to pay for that." Blank Flank said.

Soon the two started to fight. Blank Flank immediately got off the ground and went for an uppercut. The angry colt saw this and blocked this move. Soon the colt went for a kick and knocked Blank Flank down on the ground. The angry colt stood next to Blank Flank and was about to punch him repeatedly in the face but was knocked down by a sweeping kick from Blank Flank. Blank Flank was now on top and started to punch the angry colt in the face as hard as he could. Blood started to seep onto his hooves as his punches became harder and harder. Suddenly, Blank Flank felt like was in the air. The angry colt had grabbed Blank Flank and pushed him into the air. The angry colt than threw him and Blank Flank landed on the ground with a loud crack. Blank Flank's skull was broken. Soon the angry colt started to punch Blank Flank until he was unconscious.

. . . . .

Blank Flank had woken up to find himself tied to a chair. He moved as much as he could to get free but nothing worked. Blank Flank than heard hoofsteps approaching in front of him followed by a rattling sound.

"Well well well, you're awake" the angry colt from earlier said.

"Where the hell am I you bastard?" Blank Flank said.

"You are in an isolated warehouse just outside Ponyville. They use to use this place to store a number of products but it was quickly abandoned due to it being apparently haunted. Now you are here because, before I kill you, I want to have a little fun. I've been to your house Blank Flank. I know all about your childhood, who you loved, how your life was. I know you love Silver Heart, so why not look at her.

Suddenly a light in the warehouse flicked on and was lighting a red area on the floor. Inside the blood was limbs of a pony. Hind legs were completely skinned, revealing all of the muscle within. Blank Flank started to tear up as he recognized the color of the dismembered pony. It was Silver Heart. He than saw her head on top of her torn up chest. It was cut deeply, revealing her brain. Her brain was also chopped up, multiple cuts on it. Blank Flank was now crying seeing the love of his life like this.

"Don't worry Blank Flank, you will be joining her soon" the insane pony said.

Blank Flank said nothing and waited for the inevitable to happen. He was going to die, and it was all his fault. If he didn't take that wet-work job, Silver Heart would still be alive and he would not be in this situation.

The insane pony started to unravel a bag full of tools. Knives, saws, nails, hammers. He also pulled out a litter of gasoline and a box of matches. The insane pony started with the knife and slowly started to cut along Blank Flank's forearm. He slowly started to go deeper, trying to get a reaction from Blank Flank, but not a single scream came from him. The insane pony decided to cut along Blank Flank's chest and went even deeper than before. When nothing came out of Blank Flank's mouth he decided to stab him in his right forearm. Nothing came out of Blank Flank's mouth.

"Come on you bitch, scream already!" With each word the insane pony stabbed Blank Flank. Nothing came out.

"Gah! you're no fun at all. When I was playing with the bitch Silver Heart she screamed all the time."

Blank Flank let a tear drop after hearing this but he said nothing.

The insane pony moved onto the hammer and nails. He took one of the nails and place it right onto Blank Flank's right shoulder. He than struck as hard as he could into the nail, hoping to get a scream out of Blank Flank, but nothing came out of the pony's mouth. The insane pony moved to the other shoulder and did the same thing to get the same reaction. Than he struck at Blank Flanks ribcage, still getting no scream, not even a flinch.

After many hours of torture, the insane pony decided to end Blank Flank's life. He grabbed his buzzsaw and turned it on and a loud roar echoed across the warehouse.

"Any last words Blank Flank?" the insane pony asked

"Yes" Blank Flank said. He looked into the Silver Heart's eyes. "Silver Heart, I wish I told you this before you left me, but I love you. I have always loved you. Ever since I first saw you. It hurt me deeply when I had to insult you back but I hope you can forgive me. I love you so much Silver Heart."

"Ah ain't that sweet. To bad it's going to be very painful for you until you join her."

Blank Flank closed his eyes and thought of all the memories he had with Silver Heart as the insane pony started to dismember him. The insane pony first started to cut off Blank Flank's left hind left, than he moved on to the right one. He than went on to cut Blank Flank's right forearm. He walked off and went to get an adrenaline shot. He injected it into Blank Flank and waited a few seconds. Once the shot took effect, the insane pony cut off Blank Flank's left forearm. He than started to slice up Blank Flank's stomach and stopped when he to his neck. The insane pony smiled at his work and left.

Soon police arrived at the scene and found the bodies of Blank Flank and Silver Heart torn to shreds. One officer recognized Blank Flank and looked at his body to see where he was cut. He looked at his dismembered hind legs and found a cutie mark there. It was Blank Flank and a saw dangling right over him. The officer felt a tear in his eye as he figured Blank Flank's talent was getting killed by a buzzsaw.

. . . . .

"The end" The father said to his son.

"Daddy, did all that really happen?" The young colt said, tears in his eyes.

"No. I made all that up. Are you sure you can sleep tonight?"

"Yes, yes I can, thank you daddy for the story."

The father left the room.

. . . . .

Many months have passed since the young colt heard 'The Legend of Blank Flank' and he completely forgot about it. He was too excited because he got his cutie mark. While he was walking home one night from a late night out with his friends, he saw something shiny in an alley way. He decided to check it out.

As he walked, he felt really cold in the area as he got closer to the unknown object. Getting freaked out, he decided to leave. But something was wrong, he could not turn around. He felt his legs had a mind of their own because he was still walking towards the unknown object. Fear came to him as he realized what this object was. It was a buzz-saw. The colt fought to run away but he could not control his body.

The colt picked up the saw and flicked it on and it emulated a loud roar. The colt's mind started to freak out. Soon the colt turn the saw around and started to move closer to his stomach.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The colt screamed as loud as he could but nopony could hear him. Soon the saw reached his tummy and the colt screamed in agony as his uncontrollable body slowly pushed the saw up his body. Soon the colt died and fell to the ground.

For in that very alley, was where Blank Flank was killed. And every time a young colt or filly passed by that alley and recently got their cutie mark, Blank Flank would take their lives, with the very buzz-saw that took his.


End file.
